Heroes: Madness of memories
by MariaPurt
Summary: It is supposed to be mostly Angela / Claire fiction which is alternative season 3: And i still need a beta for it:
1. Chapter 1

Title: Madness of memories

Author: MariaPurt

E'mail: 

Summary: Sometimes we don't even understand a terrible thing happened just until it's way too late. But even then, we never give up.

Uh, guys? I need a beta for this one, please:)

**Chapter 1.**

It was late night, and the sky didn't seem to have any signs of the sunrise – it was still raining heavily, water running down the streets and stopping cars from moving too fast. Flashes of light could be seen thru the blackness of the clouds, and as the wind was becoming stronger and stronger, it more and more looked like there was no way it would all stop soon.

"It ain't safe out there" a voice came from the behind and Angela Petrelli had to turn her head to face the speaker.

"Uh, Clair…I didn't hear you coming" woman stated, still standing next to the opened window.

"You know you wouldn't, muh" the blonde smiled sitting on the sofa. "The treet shouts too strong for you to hear anything."

"I feel like it's not just bad weather…" Angela started, but then she looked at Claire and immediately stopped. "What?"

"I'm a bit tired of what's to come, or what's to save…" Claire's voice was barely heard.

"Sorry" Angela shook her head approaching her granddaughter. "I just can't help. I haven't felt that bad ever since we moved here. It has to mean at least something" she dropped to the sofa next to Claire who was now deep in thoughts.

"I have a newborn baby girl…" the blonde began. "Who moves planets just because she thinks that's a game. Don't tell me you feel bad."

"I didn't mean my health or anything, dear" Angela smiled. "A bad thing is coming, and we're not safe here anymore."

Claire got up, searching her grandmother's face for the answer. There was none. She knew they wouldn't hide forever, and she also knew those who killed her family were looking for her for all this time.

She could still clearly remember why it all happened, and she still didn't believe it was all her fault. It was just too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_First, there was Nathan who was nearly killed at the press-conference. Claire was told it was someone from the Company who pulled the trigger. But her biological father was still alive when she got to his place – Сompany could no longer keep him locked._

Now. Claire's biological father was still alive as far as she knew from the internet. He was a big guy in United States, but she no longer wanted to even think he could be her father.

_It was her parents that brought her up who died shortly after something happened at one of the Company's facilities. Claire heard that they were killed by someone who wanted to get her – just like Syler, just like others. Except for this time, there was no way her parents would turn alive, no way to revive them. Nothing that would help. _

_She remembered seeing Syler after knowing he was dead. The guy was smiling to her, and her breath stuck in her throat. He'd said he wouldn't want to hurt her, and she'd advice him to buy a trip to hell. _

_Which he did. For the both of them. It appeared he didn't want to just kill her like the previous time they met. No, he had so much more complicated plans this time. Syler knew who exactly Claire was – not just the girl who can heal any injury, but also the one who the Company would give anything for. _

_There was a deal: he'd give her back to them if they give him something – she never knew what he actually demanded, but in order to save her and save her secret, the Petrelli made a deal. _

_And in three days her grandmother came to her room and told her something terrible happened: dozens of psycho just like Syler with just as worst abilities broke out from the Company's containment. It appeared the danger of having such killer as Syler had been known long before he even became a problem. And the Company searched for them, and hid them from the mankind. _

_In several weeks no one controlled anything in the Company or in the country – chaotic war began with no way to win it. _

Claire heard her baby crying and hurried out of her grandmom's room not even saying a word. Memories still hurt, she thought, taking her daughter to her arms.

"Shhhh, little one. It's ok, it's just a rain…" she smiled as her memories were about to have her mind again.

_Was it a plane what crashed over the White House after which her grandmother said it would be best to leave the country? Claire wasn't sure of that, but that was when she learnt her father was shot after her grandmother ordered it to be done. It was shocking. It was disgusting. The blonde could still hear herself screaming at Angela. "But he survived" was all Mrs Petrelli said before turning on her heels and leaving the car. "And get ready to leave. You've got 3 hours" Angela didn't even stop walking to say that – she didn't need to. Claire heard everything just fine. "I don't want to. And I won't" the girl stated. And as a response she caught her granny's bodyguard's look. "No one will ask you, dear. Not this time." To say this, Angela Petrelli turned her head towards her stubborn opponent, then walked to the house. _

_First, there were 3 of them: Peter, Clair and Angela. They spent about a year in China. For that year, no one heard anything from Nathan and his family whose plane crashed heading to Australia. They all thought him dead, and it was heartbreaking for Petrelli family. _

_Then, they moved to England where were still living. In four more years Clair met the guy named Paul. He was a bit older, but they seemed to be happy, and eventually it wasn't a surprise to figure out he was one of them – he had the abilities too: with just one look at some person he would already know all the one's past. _

_Angela considered him to be a danger for her family and was about to have him lost when Clare said she was pregnant. Everything was ruined with those 2 words 'I'm pregnant'. _

_In five months good news came: Nathan was alive and well. He was still living in America with his family. There were no specifications of where he spent the last 5 years or what he did now. Which was interesting itself. _

_Angela checked her sources and nothing good appeared: Nathan was now one of those who kept haunting normal people, who searched for new powers by killing others like them. A cruel world worse than the animal's one, Mrs Petrelli thought to herself, then. _

_Sometime later, just a month before Claire gave birth to a beautiful girl who's name would be Christina, her husband Paul died in a car accident. A week after Christina first saw this world, Peter disappeared, and that was also when Claire's grandmother began irritating her with fairytales of what was about to come._

Claire looked at her little daughter who was now deep asleep, and smiled to herself. She didn't have to have a predicting power to know something was coming to haunt them, it was too long anyway, 6 years of a normal life for them.

And with that, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Nathan Petrelli please… Yes, I will wait. Tell him it is emergency" she waited for a couple of moments before hearing her father on the other side. "Hi, dad. You might want to know where I'm calling from. I've just 20 seconds before you do that. Tell me, is Peter there?"

"No. No, Claire, you don't understand. It's differ…"

He didn't finish as she said a 'goodbye' and disconnected.

So, now Claire did all she could not getting in trouble herself. Or didn't she?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

On the other continent called America a new head of the Company was furious still looking at the phone.

"Can you find where it can from?" he stormed near one of the computer workers. The computer center was just several blocks from his office, so that was always the first place to go to. And also the last one, as for the last 3 years computers in the Company became the most important thing – researchers made a brilliant things with those of extraordinary people who would die soon anyway – of age or just because that was their fate – they transmitted their minds and abilities into the computer system which allowed to use their knowledge faster and with more profit. Bt some things were still under construction. They needed to be improved.

"Uhh, no, sir. It was too short I'm afraid." The man replied hurrying to burry his head to his work again.

Nathan was disappointed but as he could do nothing, Claire would remain in the unknown to everyone location. Swearing under the breath, he left to his office. There, a visitor would already wait for him:

"G'morning" a dark haired man said from the chair still remaining unseen by Nathan.

"Who…" was all he said before the stranger turned to face him – it was Syler who now smiled broadly.

"Wouldn't you be glad to meet an old friend?" he asked getting off the chair and looking directly into Nathan's eyes.

There was a pause, like Nathan was still hesitating of what to do. Then, he smiled back giving his guest a hug.

"It's been a long time" Petrelli said, his voice sounding relaxed. "We were all worried. Where were you?" He really did feel worried after the man disappeared, but no one in the world would now know for certain why.

"Here and there" Syler answered moving his hands from one direction to another. "Kept an eye on the children."

"Mind a coffee?" Nathan glanced at the door. "Outside."

"Sure."

As soon as they left the building, the two of Nathan's bodyguards joined them in the street. He looked at them, attentively searching for anything new there. There wasn't, those two were still Anton and Steve. One of them, the one taller, could easily handle any situation on his own, and Nathan remembered that. The guy could just switch the temperature around him from minus 150F to plus 150 F, creating fires or ice without hurting himself.

And the other would create a dark or lighting space for several hundred feet around, like the personal day or night.

This time, they would stay in the facility.

"I don't need you, guys" said Nathan. "I'll be back shortly. Thanks."

He needed his privacy now even more than any time before. So the two of them walked down the street after which they both just… vanished. To appear in the same place just moments later that evening.

But for those moments many things would happen.

**TBC**


End file.
